If Tomorrow Never Comes
by stareyedsaggi
Summary: Hey Everyone, I am Amber. This is my first fanfic.It is based on an Indian Film that i saw long ago. it was amazing And i wanted to write my version of it. so here goes. Hope all of you like it. Chapter 4, 5 and 6 updated!Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Life for Elizabeth Wakefield is dull, cold and gray. Taking care of her younger brother and sister, stopping the daily squabbles between her mother and her Grandmother, competing with her twin sister, she has no time for anything fun in her life. She is twenty going on fifty-five._

_Enters a mystery man in her life. He spins her world with his magic. He lures her into his magical world. He lifts her up from her cocoon and turns her into a beautiful butterfly ready to win-over the world…_

_But after this, will her future be bright, beautiful or dark and bleak?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

Sweet-Valley, the most beautiful place in the world. It is a small place in southern California, but to me it is paradise. There's peace, freshness and serenity in every breath and every heart of Sweet Valley. Our whole legacy lies right here in Sweet valley.

This place gave me the courage to face life. It taught me how to manage my responsibilities. It helped me nurture my independence. But it couldn't teach me how to…………..love.

When I saw this place from far, I could feel my father closer. Whenever I missed him, I came here- Secca Lake, my dad's and my favorite place. I could just imagine us playing, laughing and chatting…….

At that time, who knew what life would bring?

"I understand Mr. Riley but please understand my problem too. I must have a loan extension. I…I... Know the restaurant is centrally situated. But there is too much competition around." Alice said over the phone

My mother Alice, after father's death all the responsibilities of this house came over her shoulders. But she never let us feel that sadness.

"Thank you very much Mr. Riley," she whispered over the phone

"Mom! I'm home," I shouted as I entered in.

"Where were you Madame Elizabeth?"

"Secca Lake"

"Secca Lake. Why?"

"To meet someone"

"Who?"

"My boyfriend!"

"Yeah riiight!" She hit me lovingly on my back.

"Ouch, mom!"

"Bills, bills and bills," I said scanning through the mail. "What is this? Private and confidential?"

"That's for me," my mother said snatching it away from my hand.

I didn't care much about it. I looked at her. She looked so pale, so depressed.

"Where you crying?" I asked softly.

"No." She answered quickly. "You were crying."

"No mom!"

Mother and I, we used to always lie to each other like this.

"And what is this? What is this? What is 'single women marriage bureau' letter doing in our house?"

"Why don't you ask your Grandmother? It must be a new plan to get you and Jessica married."

"Why doesn't she leave me alone?"

"Why doesn't she leave this house?"

"Mom!" I shouted. "But I don't want to get married!"

"And neither do I. Plus I don't believe in arranged marriages. And what stupid plan to get us married to twins who live together in the same house so that WE both won't get separated? I can certainly not live with this boring old rag pot throughout my life"

I stuck out my tongue at my sister Jessica as she came down the stairs in her usual chirpy self.

It's fascinating how alike we look; yet it is too strange. The same shoulder length blonde hair, blue green eyes, same dimple. But we have nothing else in common. All similarities end beyond our looks.

We fight. Oh boy! Do we fight? Sometimes we just turn the whole house upside down. We go for days without speaking. But in spite of everything, she is my best friend. My soul mate. And I certainly can't live without her.

But right now, after that little insult, I wasn't about to tell her that.

"My point exactly. I can t live with this walking 'geek turned fashion model' through my entire life"

"I wasn't a geek"

"You were"

"No I wasn't"

"Of course you were, darling"

"Oh! Stop it you two", my mother interrupted. "I have a lot of work to do. So take your silly fights somewhere else, ok?

"Yes mom!" We answered in unison

"Actually Liz, I wouldn't mind living in the same roof with you" Jess said putting an arm around my shoulders as we went into the living room. "I have managed twenty years with you, the other twenty can be tolerated."

"Gee thanks, Jess! That's so kind of you. But what about the rest of your life? Are you planning to live only till forty?" I asked her curiously.

"No. I plan to live longer. But you may not." She pointed out.

"What do u mean?" I asked sharply, pulling away from her.

"Well… Liz, for one thing. Just look at you. No offence sis, but you already look about fifty. Twenty more years, that makes you seventy and after that…" she laughed, "Liz, listen to my advice. Let your hair down. Enjoy life! This isn't good for you, believe me!"

"Whatever" I muttered, rolling my eyes. "I am pretty happy the way I am"

"I don't think you are so sure about that"

She smiled one last time, almost sympathetically at me, before disappearing out of the house.

I stared at her in disbelief. What she said did hurt but I didn't really care. I know I am not like the other girls, but the problem is I don't want to be like them. Maybe I am just used to this dull, boring life. I have never really thought about living life like Jess and her friends. And seeing the condition of our house, I don't think I will have enough time to think.

Right now I had an important job to do.

"Grandma." I shouted as I marched across to her room. "Grandma!"

My Grandmother, Rose. She is my father's mother and has been with us since our father's death. Her two wishes- one, to get us married of to twins and the other to get my mother out of our lives.

"Why are you shouting?" She asked calmly as if nothing had happened.

"What is this?" I said producing the letters in front of her.

"The marriage bureau?" She squealed in delight "The photos have come?"

She scanned each muttering smart, handsome, wow like a lovesick teenager.

"But we don't want to get married!" I screamed as loudly as possible, hoping at least then it will get drilled into her head.

"Oh! Elizabeth." She wailed, "If you don't get married, how will you get children?"

"Oh! Don't worry Grandma," I said grinning. "The baby will be born. There is no need to get married at all"

"What?"

I grinned to myself as I started out of her room. I climbed slowly to my room. As I opened my book to read…

"Yeah! Hurray!"

I closed my ears to reduce the noise.

That must be David, my stupid brother. He is a crazy basketball fan. Can't blame him though. The entire male population in our family is gaga over the sport. I remember playing with dad when I was around thirteen. I fell in love with the game then, but no one else knows about this secret interest of mine.

I left my room once again and entered the room, which he and Sarah shared.

"David!" I screamed for what seemed like the thousandth time today.

"Off the TV. Always basketball. I am trying to concentrate on something. So KEEP IT DOWN!" I threatened him as I snatched away the remote.

"I cannot play the game" he said with a false pout "so does that mean I can't watch it too?"

"Don't get cute with me okay?" I told him throwing back the remote as he grinned victoriously.

David is not normal either. No no… he isn't the dull, boring type like me but he is handicapped. He was in an accident when he was only four years old. That little accident proved to be fatal for his legs.

"Good morning, Liz" Sarah greeted me. "Have you seen my doll house?"

"Not now, Sarah" I said impatiently.

"This is mother, this is you, this is Jess, then Steven, David, myself, and…"she said pointing to each of those cute dolls that were prettily dressed.

That's when Grandma entered.

"David! Aww… my favorite grandson. You are looking just like that Potter."

She cooed, hugging him.

"Harry Potter, Grandma!" He said trying to free himself from her grasp.

"Good morning, Grandma" Sarah said.

"Whatever" Grandma muttered.

I winced as I saw Sarah's face paling. She quietly went to her dollhouse and removed the Grandma doll from her 'perfect family'.

Grandma hated Sarah as much as she loved David. Our parents had adopted Sarah. Maybe that's why Grandma never thought her as a part of the family.

I hugged Sarah before leaving. She smiled through her tears. Even an eight year old had understood how irritating it is to live here.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What is for breakfast?" My Grandmother asked as she sat down with us.

"I bet you I will win. Five minutes and they will start" David whispered to me.

"Shut up! David. Don't irritate me." I whispered back.

"Come on Liz. Its only one dollar"

I rolled my eyes at him and sighed.

"Omelets and cereal" my mother said placing the bowls for each.

"Omelets? Again?" My Grandmother whined.

I shook my head. Sometimes I don't understand who is younger. My Grandma or us.

"Oh Yeah! Our daughter-in-law cannot prepare anything else." She smirked at my mother.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jessica hitting her forehead. Everyone knew what was coming up.

"Well if you do want something else, why don't you take your battalion and go somewhere else?" My mother retorted "What do you say Jess?" She asked her as she served another omelet for her.

"I am not going anywhere. If I go somewhere, who will take care of these kids?"

My mothers winced at that comment.

"I only worry about them." She said hugging Sarah.

"Yeah yeah! Why should you worry about me? Who am I to you? Only if my son was here!" She sighed.

"It is only if he is here right?"

"Stop it! Stop it! Both of you." I shouted.

"Here" I threw a dollar at David. "You won! As usual, now happy?"

Then I looked at my Grandmother and mother with a look of disgust.

"And both of you…!"

Frustrated, I collected my bag and books and rushed out for my class.

My every morning started like this. Mother's and Grandma's fight, myself getting frustrated and leaving home and then going to meet my stupid friend Enid and listen to her stupid talks.

Enid. Enid Rollins. Our neighbor and unfortunately my best friend. Chubby, plump, innocent and a bit silly… that's Enid for you.

I entered the Coffee shop and spotted her standing next to the counter.

"Enid," I called as I went next to her.

"Hey Liz. Just a minute," she said as she turned to place her order.

"Make that two blubbery muffins, two glazed doughnuts and two hot steamy cappuccinos"

She turned and looked at me.

"And what will you have Liz?"

"One double espresso please"

"So Enid, what's up?" I asked as she enthusiastically waved a yellow envelope in front of my face.

"Guess what?" She said in a tone, which reminded me of my Grandmother's whine.

"Well I got the blind date application"

"What application?"

"Blind date application, Liz. It's a really cool service. It's really popular here. Wonder why you have not heard of it?" She said

"Enid, just get to the point!" I literally shouted, already quite frustrated.

"Oh! You just have to fill a form and tell them what kind of guy you want. Write something about yourself. They match the details and voila! You have a date ready who suits your expectations."

"Enid! Enid! I know what a blind date is, okay? I am not so dumb. Tell me what you wrote about yourself"

"I just wrote the truth Liz. I told them that I look like Britney Spears from far."

"And Britney's house from near," I interrupted.

God this girl can be so irritating sometimes.

"Oh god!" I screamed as a guy just pushed past me making me spill my coffee all over my dress.

"Gosh Enid just look at me. Just look at me."

"Wow Liz. Look at him, just look at HIM" she gushed.

"Who?"

"That guy. That guy Liz. God isn't he hot. He is so cute Liz."

"Enid, listen! Someone spilled coffee on me. Help me here. Look at me."

"Shut it Liz. I see you everyday. You don't really get to see such guys on a daily basis."

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Boys boys boys! Do you ever think about anything else? What will happen? You will meet that guy; you will fall in love, get married and have kids. Then, Then one day, he will leave all of you and go away. What will you do then? Tell me, what will you do?"

Got her! I thought as she thought a little about the answer. Then her face glowed suddenly as though her brain had just processed the information I had fed into it.

"I will remarry. What else will I do?"

"Arrrggghhh. What will I do with you? Forget it. Just forget it."

Jess and Enid both are equally boy crazy. But the only difference is Jess doesn't have to try much. Guys practically fall at her feet on a daily basis. But Enid, well…

"Liz, you know what, mum is right. Babes, you need help," she said patting my shoulder.

"I need help? I need help?" I laughed silently at the irony of the situation.

"I am really sorry. It is okay" Melissa was apologizing to my mother.

"No it's not okay. It is absolutely not okay. We get only a handful of customers every day and because of you if they also leave then we just have to go live on the streets."

I smiled to myself as I heard their argument. Melissa. Melissa Fox. Part time worker in our restaurant and unfortunately Jessica's best friend. Snobbish, full of pride, irritating are some of Melissa's top most qualities. If I had my way, she would have been kicked off from our restaurant long ago. How Jess and Melissa became friends will always remain a mystery. In fact, if I look back, Melissa was the one who ruined Jessica's entire senior year. That girl really gets to my nerves.

"So what did Miss Queen bee do today?" I asked mother once Melissa was out of earshot.

"The usual. She flirted with some customers, they rejected her and she threw them out."

"I thought she had a boyfriend," I said as I took the chips packet Jessica offered.

"Oh she has. But a girl needs some fun. Besides if Will was my boyfriend I will be looking for greener pastures too." Jess said

"If I remember correctly, a certain someone was head over heels over Will long time back." I teased Jess.

"Please that was so long ago."

"Four years to be exact"

"Who are you to ridicule me anyway? How long is it since you had a boyfriend? Twenty years?"

"My personal life is none of your business," I snapped.

Personally, I think a boyfriend is a waste of time. Half the guys go for your looks and they just can't wait to slide their tongue into your mouth or get an opportunity to see you naked. Once the "ding dong" stuff is done, they ditch you and escape. Maybe I am wrong, maybe I am right. But if someone asks me I will tell them that I am proud to be single. No guys in my life please.

"Same to you, darling"

I made a face at her. I couldn't think of any other comeback.

"I need to go to my MBA class. It's getting late. Bye guys" I said as I grabbed my books. I looked at Jess. "Don't you have your acting class today?"

"Nope. My semester is done and finished. No more classes till we start another production. Don't you wish you had opted to become an actor too?" She paused the said "Oops! Why should you? You are not normal. You like studying" she pointed out melodramatically.

"I slammed the door hard before going out. _Oh god! I will give you all my money. Just one day, one-day make Jess shut her mouth. _I silently prayed.

"Why do you always trouble her Jess? She is already worn out." I heard mother asking her through the closed door.

"Mom, do u think I don't love her? She needs to lighten up a bit. And what else am I here for?"

I stood under the shelter of the bus stand to protect myself from the rain, as I thought about the day's events.

"God! I hate this rain. I hate this rain."

"Liz!"

I looked back. Oops sorry that's my friend. I totally forgot to introduce him.

Todd. Todd Wilkins. The only son of Mr. And Mrs. Wilkins. Mr. Wilkins is one of the richest industrialists in California. Todd lives alone in Sweet Valley and in the last two years he has made no effort to improve his fathers business. He is a Casanova. Though he was not as cool as he thought he was, he never stopped trying. If Jessica gets guys on a daily basis, he is rejected by girls at the same rate. And that's Todd. He has been my friend since my childhood and now we study together in the MBA class.

"Late again" I scolded him.

"Sorry I got stuck in the lift and well then my neck just got…"he said rubbing his neck as though there was a sprain.

"Understood. Understood. Girls' name?"

"I don't know," he said sheepishly.

Always the same problem with Todd.

"Who beat you? Boyfriend or husband?"

"Husband"

"Husbands' name?"

"Keannu Reaves," he snapped. "How should I know the husbands' name?"

"I am feeling really bad, Todd."

"Don't worry. It is just a small sprain it will become all right." He said stretching his hands and rotating his neck.

"He should have hit you more."

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically. "Well, how was your weekend?"

"Rocking! I toured London and Paris," I said wryly.

"Doesn't seem like that!" He stated simply "My weekend was great! Gina and I, same room, same bed, all weekend. You know what I mean?" He said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Gross! Oh please" I winced. But I knew he was lying. Just showing of his magnetic power towards women as usual.

We walked to the class and settled down in our usual seats.

"You know, thank goodness you are not like other Sweet Valley girls," he said as he waved to some brunette wearing a tube top and mini skirt. I smiled at him.

"Neither are you sexy nor beautiful and you always have time for me"

"Thanks Todd! If you weren't there I would have died. Jerk!" I snapped irritated.

He smiled one of his trademark smiles before turning his attention to the mini skirt girl. He turned back and nudged me and I knew what he was going to ask.

"Dana Larson. New entry. Today is her first day. Divorcee. And for Gods sake leave her alone"

"Hi" he whispered to her as she passed by.

"Hi" she replied.

"Please…sit down"

"Where?" She asked.

Obviously on a chair. What a stupid question. But Todd had a different answer.

"Well there is a lot of place in my heart but for now you can sit here," he said indicating to the place behind him.

"Okay" she purred as she traced a line on his cheeks with her finger.

"Wow she is so hot!" He told me.

"Sick" was all I could say. I rolled my eyes and indicated to him that I was not interested.

But will Todd give up? Never. Immediately he took my pen and scribbled a note and passed it behind. He flashed me a thumbs up sign as he felt a hand taking the note.

And immediately he got the reply to. He cleared his throat and read it out to me.

'_Yes I would love to have dinner with you.'_

He turned back to say something and got a shock of his life. Behind an old lady in her mid forties was sitting. Dana was sitting one seat behind her. Todd had asked a woman as old as his mother on a date. Now it was my turn to show him the thumbs up sign.

I teased him a little and then Todd took out his diary and started to write.

God knows what Todd writes in his black diary. I have never asked him either. He was crazy. When we met for the first time, I really hated him. But today he is my best friend. Basically he is a nice guy. And do you know why? Because he didn't cancel his date that night. Todd Wilkins- After meeting whom, I forget all my problems…

(Like it? What do you think about the story so far. Please let me know! Lotsa love Amber)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

"Why did you touch those things, young lady?" Grandmother screamed.

Sarah immediately yanked back her hand. She looked at her innocently. "I am sorry Grandma. I didn't mean to pry or anything. I was just looking through your books. I swear, I wasn't doing anything wrong."

Grandma wrinkled her nose disgustingly. "First of all. Don't talk back. Respect your elders. And don't act smart. I have told you hundred and one times not to touch anything that belongs to me. You don't have the right. You are not ours and you never will be understand?"

With that she hit Sarah on her shoulders.

Mother came running in as she heard Sarah crying.

"What are you doing? She is a little girl"

"Who asked her to touch my things?"

"Your duty is to forgive her and not to punish her"

"I couldn't forgive you. How will I forgive this little brat?" She said pushing Sarah away.

"Forgive me? What did I do?" She said wrapping her arms around Sarah.

"Look! Don't make me say it."

"The same talk everyday. Why don't you let out whatever is bothering you" mother shouted.

"It is because of you that my son died"

"Grandma" I shouted as I entered home unfortunately witnessing the whole scene.

Jess came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Enough. Please. Enough!"

That which was known but not yet spoken of at home was now out in the open. Dad was not killed in an accident, he had committed suicide.

Grandma stood there frozen.

"The truth is always bitter" she said and went to her room and shut the door.

"No one knows the truth. Not even you" mother whispered softly. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and then led David and Sarah to their room.

"Grandma hates me" Sarah sat crying on mothers lap.

"No, honey, she doesn't hate you" mother tried to coax her.

"She hates you," David pointed out.

"She is angry now. Everything will become all right soon."

Jess and me entered in the room and sat beside them.

"You don't have anything to worry about. We are all here for you," Jessica beamed at her, gently stroking Sarah's hair.

Sarah looked up and wiped her tears. She softly smiled at us.

I hate looking at all of them. So sad, so fragile. When will our problems come to an end?

"Mom?" Called David snapping me out of my thoughts

"When will all our troubles end?" He echoed.

"David" she said "You know when I was a child I used to cry for really small things. At that time, my mother used to ask me to pray to god to send us an angel"

"An angel?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. An angel will come. It will wipe all our tears," she said as she looked around at all of us. "It will give us a lot of happiness and it will leave our miseries in some far away place."

"When will our angel come, mom?" David asked.

She wiped her tears and reached for David's hands. "Today lets all do something. In our prayers to Jesus, let us ask him to help us. Let us ask him to send us a guardian angel who will help to solve all our problems. Let us all pray." She said kneeling down.

I looked at Jess and smiled sadly. All of us knelt down and joined our hands. We closed our eyes slowly.

"Oh god! Please bring some light in this dark place. A little light. Please."

He opened the windows and stretched. He had traveled for so long. "Its so nice to be here. Such a relief," he smiled as he saw the snow falling down. He was about to turn back when something he saw made him stop and look.

Two cute children, two pretty teenage girls, both alike, "Twins" he mused to himself. And an older woman, their mother, he decided, were knelt down. They looked like they were praying. He shook his head. All of them looked so sad. So forlorn. So fragile. He looked up at the sky.

"Hey! God." He spoke softly "Grant their wishes, okay?"

He gave them one last look and then closed the curtains. Lying down on his bed, he gently closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I opened my eyes as I felt a breeze suddenly swish across my face. I looked out at the sky and then at my family and closed my eyes again.

"_And then, suddenly the season changed. I don't know how all the clouds suddenly got cleared and the sun started to smile at us."_

**(Sooooooooooooooo how was this chapter? Well I know cliffhanger!(oooops! sorry) So who do u think he is. Who do you want it to be? Let me know! Waiting for your reviews! Amber!) **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter-4

He was new in that neighborhood. But somehow everything felt familiar. The laughing kids, playing teenagers, chatting adults presented him with a very pleasant and comfortable atmosphere. He couldn't wait to meet his neighbors.

As He walked across he saw the two kids who were praying yesterday.

"Time for introductions," he reminded himself.

"Hello boy. Hi girl." He greeted as he sat in between them. They were cute kids. Kids, who were supposed to run out, play in the sunshine and have fun. He noticed the cast on the boy's legs and the crutches beside him. His eyes immediately filled with sympathy but he erased it away cause he knew that wasn't what the boy needed.

"What? What are you doing here?" The boy asked immediately taking charge.

"I am sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I am Conner. Conner McDermott"

"Mother has told us not to talk with strangers," the little girl said.

He laughed. "Hey! I am no stranger. In fact, I stay at the opposite house."

"That house? There that stupid Gary guy lives," the boy said clearly not believing him.

"Yeah stupi… hey! He is my father," he told David strictly.

"Oops!" The girl laughed at him.

"Oops, yea! But it is okay. I know he is a little stupid."

"So what are your names?"

"I am David and she is Sarah, my stupid sister."

"I am not stupid"

"Yes you are!" He said and grabbed her hair and gave it a yank.

"You are such a… a…a… pig!" She screamed and tried to punch him.

"And you are such a girl!" He shouted back and imitated her screams.

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"You started it!"

"Oh yeah?"

Conner chuckled to himself. Sibling rivalry. It reminded him of his own childhood. He used to irritate his sister Megan in the same way.

"What is happening? David, Sarah! Why all this commotion early in the morning?"

He looked up to see the owner of the voice. His breath caught in his throat. At the window, stood the most beautiful girl he had seen. She was simple. She looked so ordinary with no extravaganza. She had sun streaked blond hair that was tied into a bun. He couldn't see the color of her eyes but he could feel them drawing him closer and closer.

On an impulse, he indicated her to let her hair loose. She frowned at him, wrinkled her nose and went inside.

"Barbie," he muttered to himself smiling.

"Mom! David and Sarah are talking to some stranger outside. Will you please see what is going on?" I shouted to mother.

"Oh Liz! Don't panic. He seems harmless," she said as she looked at him through the window.

"Mom!" I screamed louder.

"Okay okay! Come with me," she said pulling me outside.

"Wait! I am coming too. He looks gorgeous," Jess said as she followed us after looking out through the window.

I rolled my eyes. He seemed irritating and arrogant. Nowhere near gorgeous or hot. What was he indicating me to do anyway? He seemed like another jerk.

"Oh! I can't wait to meet him," I muttered sarcastically as he approached us.

"Hello! Hi! I am Conner. Gary's son," he said cheerfully.

I wanted to puke at that tone. But Jess and mum where looking as if they were in a trans. I poked Jessica on her ribs bringing her back to reality.

"I didn't know Gary had a son," my mother told me.

"Hmm… and even I didn't know that my father's neighbor is so beautiful," he said as he swatted my shoulder.

"What?" I shouted glaring at him. I looked at Jessica who was still star eyed.

"I am talking about your mother," he said with a smirk.

"Alice right?"

My mother nodded.

"Alice you are very very very beautiful," he said.

"Thank you very much," she gushed.

I rolled my eyes. Who is this guy, who is calling my mother by her name? She doesn't seem to mind though. God he is already annoying me. I bet that smile and that chirp is all false. One day he is going to enter our house steal our belongings and escape to Timbuktu. Gary's son? When did Gary uncle get married? I bet that is a lie too.

"Okay, let me see," he said as he looked at all of us.

"This is David, basketball champ. This is my sweetheart, Sarah," then he looked at Jess and me. "Ahhh twins!"

"I am Jessica," she said as she extended her hand. He took it and kissed it.

It was so tough to not puke.

"And you are?" He said as he looked at me.

"Not interested," I snapped earning a poke from Jess and my mother.

"That I can see from your face," he said smiling.

I gaped at him. I heard a giggle and looked at Jess. She gave me sheepish almost sympathetic smile.

"But its nice to meet the rest of the family," he said as he came put his arm around my mother.

"Nice to meet you too," Jess gushed and he bowed.

Pathetic.

"Have you come here on an important job?" Mother asked.

"No. Not at all. I have just come here to get married."

"Really?"

He nodded. Then he got on one knee.

"Alice, may I marry your daughter?"

"What?" I shouted again.

I swear I heard Jess say yes!

"Do you mind?" He asked me rudely "I am talking to Sarah."

"Sarah, my sweetheart. Will you marry me?"

"No. No" she said shaking her head.

"Please!"

"No. Nah. No" I said imitating her.

"Liz!" Jess whispered. Mother glared at me too.

"Tell me something," he asked Jess. "Is she like this only today or does she have a bad mood since childhood?"

"She is always like this," Jess said, smirking at me and I punched her shoulder.

"Don't say like that, Jess," mother said. "Please don't mind her"

"No. Not at all. It is a childhood problem," he said nodding at me.

Everyone laughed. They laughed! At me! In front of this stranger! What did this guy think of himself? Insulting me in front of my whole family?

I glared at mother and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyways lovely to meet you all. And I will come home at seven or eight in the evening."

"Seven or eight?" Mother asked.

"For dinner. I am your new neighbor. You will invite me over, wont you?" He asked mother.

"Yeah, sure," she said.

He turned to leave. No arrogant guy is coming to my house for dinner.

"Mom!"

"And yeah after I leave she will ask you why you invited me over but don't worry it is a childhood problem."

"No she wont say anything like that," my mother said.

"What was the need to invite him?"

"Oh god Liz! I didn't invite him. He invited himself," mother said for the hundredth time.

"You could have been a little more polite, you know," Jess said sitting beside me.

"He is cool" David said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! He is really nice and sweet and…" Sarah said dreamily.

Jessica chuckled.

"Then why didn't you say yes when he proposed to you?" I asked sarcastically as I picked up the phone. "Just stop praising him okay? He is sick! Anyway I am calling Todd for dinner."

"Hi! Todd." I asked as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Liz. Whats up?"

"Where are you?"

"I am at home," he paused and then added excitedly "with Dana"

"Dana?"

"Yeah! You remember the new student. You know what? She stays in Sweet valley with two more girls."

"Two more girls? Wow Todd. You got a bonus."

"Yeah! I…"

He got interrupted suddenly and I could here a baby crying in the background. Todd was asking the baby to stop crying.

Suddenly it struck and I tried hard to control my laughter. Two more girls… two more babies! Must be Dana's kids from her first marriage.

"Todd. Todd. Todd!" I screamed into the phone.

"Yeah tell me," he said slowly into the phone.

"Mom has called some stupid neighbors to dinner. You should come too."

"What time?"

"At eight"

"Okay. I will try to be there."

"Bye."

I hung up.

"Toadsy boy? You are inviting him? Are you guys still friends?" Jess asked as she wrinkled her nose disgustingly.

"Yeah and you have any problem with that."

"Not at all. Anyways I am going shopping. I have to wear something that will knock Conner's shoes off. Man! He has such gorgeous eyes."

"How can you be obsessed with him? He is so irritating!"

"He is great. Well anyways it is nothing serious, just a little crush. So, Grow up Liz. It's high time you got yourself a social life."

"I don't need a social life and I certainly don't need Mr. Conner McDermott."

"Whatever. Anyways I am leaving to the mall."

"Liz. Will you go too and get me some groceries for tonight?"

"Mom! I am so not interested in tonight's dinner. Why should I help out?"

"Liz! I am not requesting you. I am ordering you."

"Fine! I will go. Happy?" I said grabbing the car keys. "And Jess I am driving."

I ran out to the car with Jess chasing me shouting no way.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter - 5

It was six thirty when I reached home. I knocked at the door.

"Where were you? We were waiting for so long"

"Yeah. The supermarket was…" I stopped as I looked at who I was talking to. Conner! Arrgh!

He took the eggs from my bag.

"Alice! Alice! Liz is home," he called before going into the kitchen.

Conner at my house? At six thirty? In the kitchen? This was sooo wrong!

"No no! Let me do it." He said as he sprinkled a pinch of pepper in the dish he was helping mother make.

The smell in the kitchen was inviting. But I was not going to eat something prepared by Conner McDermott.

"Oh! Conner thank you so much for helping," mother was gushing.

"Don't bother, Alice. I am just trying to impress my mother in law" he nodded and smiled at Sarah who was sitting on the counter. "What do you say Sarah?"

"You are so sweet," my mother said as she pinched his cheeks. That's when she noticed me standing at the door.

"You are also very sweet," he said smiling at her.

"Liz!" My mother said smiling.

He turned and smiled when he looked at my bored and irritated expression.

"Hey! Darling I totally forgot," he said looking at me "Todd called and he said he may not be able to make it. Boyfriend?"

"Friend," I insisted glaring at my mother.

Mother just shrugged and mouthed 'Peace'.

"Mom! I need to talk to you privately! Now!" I said stressing on the word privately.

I made a face at Conner before pulling my mother out. I am sure that he must be enjoying all this.

"Liz? What are you doing?" She asked as I pulled her to the living room.

"Mom! This Conner…"

"Meet Conner's sister, Megan and his father," she interrupted. I turned and looked at the two people seated.

"Hello!" I greeted and put on a false smile on my face. Nothing against them but I wasn't exactly interested in any member of Conner's family!

"I can't see your mother in law," Gary asked mother.

"Yeah! Sometimes we get lucky," she said laughing.

"Ha ha! Very funny," I said as I pulled her away from there. I really needed to talk to her.

"Mom! Is it our house or his?"

"Liz! Liz! Do you like my new shirt?" David interrupted coming out of nowhere and showing of his new blue shirt.

"Wow!" I said with false enthusiasm. "Who gave?"

"Conner!"

God! Conner again. No use talking to mother. I have to solve this problem by talking to the cause for all this mess.

"Mr. McDermott!" I said marching to the kitchen.

"Yeah darling"

"Don't call me darling."

"Then call me Conner."

"Fine! Conner!"

"Liz! Say Aaaa"

"Aaaaa," I opened my mouth and he inserted a spoonful of something he was making.

"Something missing?"

"Yeah salt," I said as I swallowed it.

"I know. Even you have the same problem, Barbie." He said walking across the kitchen.

Barbie? Where the hell did that come from? I followed him. He stopped suddenly and turned.

"Whoa!" He shouted as we banged into each other.

"What?" I asked raising my tone.

"Why do u follow me everywhere I go? Don't you have any other work?" He asked in mock irritation.

He picked up the book on the counter. The book in which we keep our restaurant records.

"Gosh the restaurant accounts are so bad!" He said scanning through it.

I pulled it away from him angrily.

"How dare you! This is our private affair."

"I am sorry. I am really sorry. This brother of mine is completely crazy," Megan said as she glared at her brother.

"When will this habit of yours go?" She whispered to him.

I smiled at her. Well thankfully the arrogance didn't run in the blood. Megan seemed really nice.

"Hello all you beautiful people!"

I turned and saw Jess coming down the stairs. She was looking gorgeous in a knee length skirt and a blue halter-top. Next to her I looked like a plain Jane with my old jeans and sweatshirt. Even her hair, which was left loose on her shoulders, looked livelier than mine, which was all just collected and held together with a clip. I could see every person in the room making the same comparison.

"Dinner is ready folks!" Conner announced snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Such delicious food!" Grandma exclaimed as she took in the various dishes prepared, "Alice wouldn't have made it."

"Conner helped a lot," she said as she kept all the food at the table.

Grandma muttered something and sat down with the rest of us.

"So Conner tell us more about you," Jessica said as we all started eating.

"Yeah tell us where you got this cooking skill," David said.

"Yeah its absolutely delicious Conner. Where did you learn to cook?" Mother asked.

The whole dinner everyone went on singing praises about Conner. I so wanted to escape from there. I had absolutely no interest in the conversation. They were treating him like God. I silently cursed Todd for not coming to the dinner. Tomorrow he is going to get it from me.

"Liz! You are not eating anything. Don't like the food?" Conner asked suddenly making everyone look at me. He still had that smirk on his face.

"Are you all right, Liz? You have been awfully silent," Jess asked.

I glared at her, as she perfectly knew why I wasn't talking much. Because right in front of me my biggest enemy was eating dinner, at my house, at my dining table!

"I am perfectly fine," I told her "Don't bother about me"

That's all they needed. They immediately went back into Conner-o-mania forgetting I ever existed.

I kept to myself throughout dinner. And believe me, I was the only one who heaved a huge sigh of relief when everyone had finished their dinner. The others, well they were too disappointed as now it was time for Conner to leave! Duh!

The adults got up first.

"Liz and Jess, I hope you don't mind clearing up the table," my mother said smiling.

We nodded.

"Conner, Megan, are you coming?" Gary asked.

"Yes dad" Megan said. I sighed knowing it was time for Mr. Know-it-all to leave.

"I will stay around for some more time. Alice wanted some help with some recipes." Conner replied.

"He is helping you?" I asked mom. What a ridiculous idea!

Mother ignored me. "That is really sweet of you Conner" she gushed. Conner nodded smiling.

Gary and Megan said their good byes.

I frowned at Conner and then started to pick up the plates. Why doesn't this guy ever leave? What recipes will he tell mom at 8:30 in the night? Is he planning to move in with us? If he is moving in then I am moving out. I will go somewhere, anywhere, just not where he is!

I looked around to see Conner whispering something to David. David nodded with a smile, a huge one and showed him the thumbs up sign.

I shook my head. Crazy people! How can they like him?

Splat! I felt something wet on my hair. I turned to find David and Conner grinning from ear to ear. I touched my hair and felt something cold and slimy on it.

Oh my god I realized and my eyes widened.

Sauce! David had just thrown sauce on me.

"You little moron!" I cried out.

"What?" He asked me innocently trying to suppress his laughter.

Angry, more with Conner than with David as I was sure he was the mastermind behind this, I took the bottle of water and aimed it at Conner. He ducked at the right moment and it fell right on Jess soaking her blouse and skirt.

"Liz!" She shrieked and instantaneously threw some leftover pasta at me. It perfectly hit my face and I almost gagged. Seeing my reaction Jessica and Conner clapped.

Conner was certainly enjoying this. David and Sarah were having their own little food fight.

I was so angry and flustered that I was ready to throw anything on them. I picked up the sauce bottle and that's when mother came.

"What is happening here?" She looked around the room at all of us and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened here?" She shouted. "I leave all of you with a small job and this is how you do it?"

"Mom I swear I didn't start anything…"I pleaded with her. I glared at Conner who was standing innocently.

It was all I could do to not strangle him to death.

"I don't care who started it. But I need all this cleaned. Now!" She shouted. We nodded.

Once mother went out all of them started laughing. Laughing? Laughing?

"That was awesome!" Jess said happily.

Conner looked at me and smirked.

God! If he smirks once more I am going to break all those 32 teeth of his, grind it and throw it at his face.

"You should have seen your face," he said. Everyone giggled.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"Chill Liz." David said as he started walking out followed by Sarah.

"Where do you think both of you are going? Didn't you hear what mother said?" I asked

"Liz. Liz. Liz. Sarah and I have lots of homework to do. I am sure my big sisters can handle it perfectly well without us naughty brats here. Right Sarah? So Ciao" he shouted before running out followed by Sarah who gave me an apologetic smile.

"David come right here" I shouted to nobody.

Jessica shrieked.

"What?" I barked.

"I almost forgot! I got homework too," she said going out.

"Homework? Jess you said your classes have ended till your next production! And when are you so particular about homework?" I asked. It's amazing how my siblings can come up with excuses when it comes to work.

"Oh! Umm…uh…I just realized that it is good to be sincere. I am just following your footsteps," she said

And before I could say something she fled and within two seconds I could here her door slam. Maybe she should try out for the Olympics.

I muttered some curses before picking up the dishes.

"I will help," Conner offered. I looked up surprised. I didn't know he was still there.

"Why? So that you could break two or three plates and get me in trouble again? No thank you!" I said my anger rising.

He didn't answer. He just started to pick up the plates and proceed to the kitchen before I could protest.

Fine! If he wants to help let him. Let him do some social service. Why do I care? Nope. I don't care. I really don't care.

We silently cleared the table. I avoided him as much as I could. Finally I picked up the garbage and went out to discard it. He followed me out.

"Hey Barbie, nice hair," he commented, once outside.

Barbie again! Nice hair? Huh? What did he mean by that? Then I remembered I had never cleaned up the sauce on it. How gross!

"Thanks a lot. I wish yours looked the same!"

"Blonde, sticky and red? No thank you" he said and laughed. "It was so great today! So funny! You should have seen yourself." He laughed more now.

Irritating.

"Hilarious" I commented dryly "I don't believe this! You feel like laughing at what happened today?"

I knew this guy was an idiot. What was so funny about a lame and juvenile food fight? I mean we are in our twenties… too embarrassing and immature.

"Normal people usually laugh at stuff like this," he said as he leaned against the wall and crossed his hands over his chest.

"What do you mean? I am not normal?"

"If you are normal… I am… I am the Queen Of England." He said striking a pose and laughing.

"Well according to me you are not normal. From the morning you are behaving as though you have known us for years!" I said waiting to get away from this monster.

"Not Years? Decades. I think we have a relationship through generations," he said coming closer and putting his arms around my shoulders.

"You are our neighbor," I shouted at him pushing his hand off harshly. "So behave like one!"

How dare he touch me? Who did he think he is?

"Ok. Ding-dong. Open the door," he said poking my nose. "Excuse me. Can I have a teaspoon of sugar, please?"

"What are you doing?" I shouted again.

If I keep up this tone, I might end up losing my voice before my next birthday. Voiceless at 21, all because of a stupid guy.

"You told me that I am your neighbor and I have to behave like one. So can I get a teaspoon of sugar, please?"

"Ha ha ha! Very funny. Listen. You please take your happy go lucky nature and knock at some one else's door. Cause we are genuinely not interested!" I told him sternly. "And I am warning you…"

"Shhhhh" he interrupted and turned to face me and looked into my eyes.

"What?"

"You know what your problem is," he asked not taking away his gaze.

"Problem. I don't have any…"

"Why do you feel that the world's burdens are on your weak shoulders?" He asked placing his fingers delicately on my shoulders. "Who are you anyway?"

"You..." I started brushing away his hands.

"Shut up Barbie" he silenced me. "What is the use of praying to god if you can't realize the value of the life he has given you?"

"Excuse me! What do you know about my life?" I asked him irritated.

Who is he to lecture me? If he has a rosy life doesn't mean he has to question my ways of living.

"Nothing much" he admitted. "But I do know that what you have is less according to you but in some one else's view you have a beautiful life."

"Now I have to listen to your lecture!" I shook my head and started to proceed in.

"Listen" he said softly pulling my hand till I turned to face him.

"Live life to the fullest, be happy and smile… what if tomorrow never comes?"

I winced. Lame, lame and very lame!

"Wow." He gushed "if tomorrow never comes…tomorrow never comes. I am too good."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Let me do you a favor. I will teach you how to smile. It is a simple task. Say 123…eeeeee" he said stretching his mouth.

"Try it. 123…eeeee" he repeated leaning in closer to me. "Like this. 123…ee" he moved his hands near my mouth as I moved my face away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted hitting his hands furiously and pushing them away.

"Oh god the poor thing forgot to smile! But don't worry. Keep practicing this and you will learn how to smile."

"You…You…"I said pointing my fingers towards him "your problem is that you think you are very…"

"I know I am very sexy" he said cutting me short and held my hands.

I pulled my hands out of his grasp shocked. Oh my god! What is this stupid conversation leading to?

He sighed dramatically.

"But you are not my type," he laughed at my shocked expression. "But its okay. For now, you practice eeeee"

"Forget it. Sorry," I said running towards the door quickly so that he won't be able to stop me this time.

"One more time… hey, Barbie!" I could here him laughing.

The whole night I kept thinking. Was that idiotic Conner telling the truth? Have I really forgotten to smile?

I went over to the mirror and tried the best smile I could muster.

It was really disheartening to admit but I looked pathetic.

Sweet valley's weekly poll:

Has Elizabeth forgotten to smile?

Todd: Of course she hasn't. The last time she smiled was…ummm…uhh

Grandma: She will smile only during her wedding.

Todd: umm…ahhh…I…she…well…

Alice: Whenever she was with her father, she used to smile.

Todd: aaaa…hmmm…

Jessica: Shut up Todd. She has forgotten to smile.

Todd: Yeah Jess… But still…I think she smiled when… umm…Uhh… that…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter-6

"What a beautiful smile she has" Megan exclaimed.

"Who?" Conner asked, as he looked at the photo his little sister was seeing.

"Tia. Who else?"

"Hmmm… The wedding photo," he said as he sat down next to Megan. "Where did you get it?"

"It was there in your file. I talked to her today morning and she told me that you both were meeting today."

He nodded. She smiled slowly at him as he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Actually, I was just leaving" he said.

"Do you want me to come?" She asked concerned.

"No, Sandy" he said employing his nickname for his sister. "What will you do there anyway?"

He put his arms around his sister's shoulders.

"Moreover I want to talk to her personally."

Megan nodded. She looked away from him so that he wont be able to see her tear filled eyes.

"Don't you feel scared?" She asked still looking away.

He crossed his fingers behind his back. He hated seeing his sister so worried about him.

He managed a laugh. It didn't sound like his usual laughter but it helped to ease his heart a little.

"No. I don't feel scared," he whispered.

Megan turned to face him. He immediately uncrossed his fingers and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry Megan. Everything will be all right. Right?"

She nodded.

"Come on now give your big brother a hug" he smiled.

She smiled back and leaned in to give him a hug.

"Bye Sandy" he called as he left.

"Everything will become all right" Megan echoed softly what Conner had said.

"Nothing will become all right" I scolded Enid.

We were relaxing in the park. Rather I was relaxing and Enid was man hunting.

"Until you reduce your weight you are not going to get any guy."

"I am trying Liz. I swear," she said as she inserted a huge hamburger into her mouth.

I looked at her. She still had a packet of French fries, chocolates and milkshake laid out in front of her.

"That I can very well see" I said sarcastically and turned to read the book I had got along with me.

"Wow he is so cute, Liz" she exclaimed suddenly.

I looked up to see her present choice. I almost puked. He looked terrible with spiky hair, a huge printed pink colored bandana, faded jeans and a jacket that looked as if he had fought with someone in a mud pit. Cute? No way!

"He looks cute to you?"

"None of the guys ever look cute to you" she accused.

"That's not true"

"Please talk louder. I am not able to hear anything," a voice said from behind.

Surprised, we turned back. Conner! Eavesdropping on us? How immature and rude!

"You! You…were you listening to our talk?"

"I was trying to. But if you guys talk so softly, how will I hear?" He said as he sat down next to Enid.

"We didn't meet that day," he told Enid. "I am loser's new neighbor Conner"

Loser? Why does this guy never leave me alone?

"Hi! And I am loser's old friend, Enid"

I hit Enid and she just shrugged.

They shook their hands.

"Shut up! We were talking," I told him as I pulled Enid's hand from his.

"Shut up! Now we are talking" he replied taking her hand again.

"Listen Enid, the guy who falls for your looks"

"Will be blind" I completed.

Enid frowned at me.

"Will be wrong… Ignore her," he said as he turned Enid's face so that she would face him. "He will have to see who you are. He will have to look into your heart."

Aaahh. Now why didn't I think of that? Jerk.

"You are right. You are right" Enid said enthusiastically.

"I am always right"

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Do you like anyone here?" He asked.

She nodded and pointed towards the 'cool dude' guy.

"Ooh…oh yes." He appeared a little amused.

"Armada" he shouted at the guy. "Armada"

Armada? Conner knew that guy? Figures. Idiots know idiots.

"Is his name Armada? Do you know him?" Enid echoed my thoughts.

"No but he looks that type." He answered "Armada. Armada." He called again.

"You talking to me?" That guy asked him when he finally turned.

I immediately covered my face and looked away. I didn't want people to think that I was part of this nonsense.

"Yeah Armada I am talking to you."

"The names Frankie"

I raised my eyebrows at Enid. She shrugged. We had no idea what was happening.

"Yeah Frankie Armada. Frankie Armada, my girlfriend here" he pointed to Enid who was looking shocked and pale. "Wants to leave me for you. She says you are cool, sexy and your hairstyle, and your hairstyle is so wow!"

The guy seemed pleased. He ran his hands through his hair and smiled.

"Oh Enid" he put up a sad looking face "I don't know anything about fashion or cool hairstyles." He cried.

"How will you like it if I leave you for this… this Barbie?" He asked as he gave me a shove.

I glared at him. I opened my mouth to say something. Enid smiled apologetically and indicated me to play along. I gritted my teeth and nodded. But I couldn't wait to lay my hands on him. I turned away from them and continued with my book.

"You are a lucky guy, Armada. Go Enid. Go live your life. Be free. Be happy with Armada." He pretended to cry on her shoulders.

What a loser. Which idiot can't find out that he is acting? And that he is acting so badly.

"Hey! My name is Frankie," he said as he approached Enid.

"Enid"

"Sweet name," Enid smiled.

"I am a DJ at the Riot. So if you are free tonight, why don't you guys come along? Bring mummy along too," he said indicating towards me.

That triggered laughter from Enid and Conner. I frowned and glared at Frankie guy. Enid had certainly chosen the wrong guy!

Frankie patted Conner.

"You hang in there, man. Everything will become all right. See you soon," he said as he walked away nodding at Enid.

"Bye"

"How was my acting?" Conner asked once he was out of earshot.

"Awesome!" Enid shrieked.

"Awful" I said. Enid glared at me.

"You are jealous cause Enid has a boyfriend now and you don't."

Enid nodded with a smirk.

Jealous? I was jealous? No way!

"I have. I have a boyfriend."

I couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth. Enid looked equally shocked.

"Really. Who?" Conner enquired curiously.

"Todd"

"Todd?" He raised his eyebrows "But you said he was your friend"

"That is because I don't share my personal life with everyone"

"But you should have told me!" Enid complained.

"Oh! Don't worry Enid. We will go to the Riot today and loser mummy wont be there."

"Of course I will be there. Todd and I will be there," I said praying to God that Todd will agree. He has to!

"No we wont be there"

"But why Todd!" I whined. We were walking out of the class and I had just told him what happened.

"Cause Dana has invited me for dinner"

Dana, That micro-mini?

"You can do all this but you can't come with me?"

"Understand, Liz. She has just told me that she like me a lot."

"Why wont she Todd? She has got a dad for her kids! Stupid. Liar!"

"Oh! She is a liar and you are not?"

"I lied because that idiotic Conner was irritating me,"

"Jesus, Liz! You have met him only yesterday. How can he irritate you so much?"

"You know what he was telling me?"

"What?"

"You wont believe this. He told me that I don't smile, I don't laugh, I don't have a life"

"Liz. Liz" he stopped me and put an arm around me. "It is the truth"

"I know! But why should I listen to him?"

Todd sighed.

Okay I know I was being stupid but I wasn't planning to get embarrassed in front of Conner.

We walked to the fast food stand.

"Two cream burgers please. Low fat" he ordered.

"I wanted to show him that even I can have a boyfriend" I smiled sweetly at Todd "who is cool, handsome and sexy" I said stressing on each word.

Todd looked at me surprised, shocked… I couldn't figure out. The lady handed us the burgers.

"How much?" I asked.

"Two dollars" the lady replied.

"What did you say?" Todd asked after he recovered.

"How much" I said innocently.

"Two dollars"

"No before that"

"Before what?"

"Before how much"

"Two dollars!"

"Just a second lady," he snapped at her who cursed him. I laughed and fished for some change and handed it to her.

"Oh that!" I said as I linked my hand in his " you are cool, handsome and sexy" I purred.

I smiled as he adjusted his looks and looked at me lovingly. I sooo wanted to laugh. I was glad he was buying my reasons.

"You really… you really think I am… ahem… sexy?"

"Of course Todd. But you are right. We shouldn't do it for that stupid Conner."

"No no no. Lets do it."

Yesssssssss!

"Lets do what?"

"You know, Riot. Me boyfriend, you girlfriend"

"But what about Dana?" I teased.

"Who Dana?" He asked with a smile.

I wanted to jump up and down with joy!

"Okay cool! So we will meet at the Riot, tonight at 9:00. Okay? See you!"


End file.
